Wireless communication can be used as a means of accessing a communication network. Wireless communication has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a network. For example, implementing a wireless interface can eliminate a need for a wired infrastructure, thereby reducing the cost of building and maintaining network infrastructure. In addition, a wireless network can support added mobility by allowing a wireless device to access the network from various locations or addresses. To use wireless communication to access a network, a user needs to have at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
In many wireless communication systems, when a wireless device attempts to access the network by attaching or reattaching to the network, the wireless device is serviced through one or more access nodes of the communication system. The access nodes coordinate with one or more controller and/or gateway nodes to establish a connection that places the wireless device in communication with the network.
Overview
In operation, one or more sounding signals are received from one or more relay nodes. One or more parameters of beam formation are determined based on the received one or more sounding signals. Formation of one or more beams is initiated from two or more antennas to the one or more relay nodes based on the determined one or more beam formation parameters.